


May Heartbreak Never Stop You

by echelondreamerX6



Category: The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-01-26 01:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1670390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echelondreamerX6/pseuds/echelondreamerX6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam Levine gets his heart crushed at the Voice tailgate by his protege and secret girlfriend Christina Grimmie. Can he recover from this long enough to focus on the competition or will this heartbreak be too much for him to handle?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Love Works In Mysterious Ways

Since Spring was finally here, the producers of _The Voice_ thought it would be a good idea to have a weekly tailgate outdoors before each live show. But little did they know that one of the coaches would get news at one of those tailgates that would turn their world upside down forever. Everyone knew that a heavy favorite to win the show was Team Adam's Christina Grimmie but what very few people also knew was that Christina and Adam were secretly dating behind the scenes. Ever since Christina sang _Wrecking Ball_ at the Blinds, Adam fell in love with her almost instantly and the more he got to know her, the deeper in love with her he fell and she seemed to have fallen in love with him as well, at least that what Adam thought. Lately, it seemed like Christina was starting to become more and more distant. At first, Adam just brushed it off as not wanting to be accused of only getting to the top by sleeping with her coach and he was perfectly fine with hiding their relationship from the public until after the show was over. But as the riff between them got bigger and bigger, he was starting to become concerned that maybe there was something else going on that he didn't know about.

So, one day before the live results show, Adam went up to Christina to talk to her about this issue. "Hey Chrissy, can we talk?" he said. "Um, sure. In fact, I have something important to tell you anyway." Christina replied. "W-what do you mean?" asked a surprised and slightly nervous Adam. Christina took a deep breath and said "Adam, I'm so very sorry about this but... we're over." There was a brief period of silence before Adam spoke. "A-are you... b-breaking up w-with me?" he said through his tears. Christina sadly nodded. "I'm very very sorry but I want to get to the top on my own terms and I'd hate to put your reputation on the line. Our time together was a blast and I know it's probably gonna be very hard for you to continue being my coach but I hope we can still at least be friends." she said. Adam shook his head and ran off past Christina. _Why? Why now? What did I do wrong?_ ran through his mind as he ran far and fast away from everyone. To say Adam was heartbroken would be a _massive_ understatement.

Eventually, he found a bench, fell to his knees, threw his arms on it and buried his face into them as he cried profusely. After about a few minutes, Adam felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up through his tears and saw his former protege and last year's winner Tessanne Chin staring sadly at him. "Adam. I saw it all. I'm so sorry." she said, her Jamaican accent soft and calming. Adam didn't say anything. He just shook his head and buried it into Tessanne's chest and sobbed his broken heart out. "I-I really l-loved her Tess. I-I wanted to m-marry her." Adam said in between sobs. "I know darling. But sometimes, love works in mysterious ways." Tess replied, rubbing Adam's back soothingly. After about fifteen minutes, Adam eventually calmed down and rejoined the tailgate staying close to Tess. When the other coaches saw Adam's tear-streaked face, they immediately knew what had happened but of course, they declined to mention it due to not wanting to make Adam even more upset. The show went off without a hitch. All of Blake's team was safe, Shakira still had Kristen and Dani, while Usher still had Josh. Unfortunately for Adam, he lost both Delvin and Kat, meaning he was now stuck with Christina. Afterwards, Christina tried to hug Adam and keep a seemingly good mood between them and Adam played along, but deep down, he was broken.

 


	2. One Week Later...

It had been one full week since Christina had broken up with Adam and things were much different. Everytime they would have a coaching session, they didn't look at each other with the same level of love and admiration that they used to. At least, not Christina. She was trying to pass things off as normal. Adam, however, was simply broken. He could barely look at Christina without tearing up. He loved her deeply and anyone could see that he was still madly in love with her. Shakira, Usher and Blake would try to console Adam anyway they knew how. They would hang out more often but 85% of the time, he would start thinking about Christina and get all emotional again. Tessanne had pretty much become Adam's sister, lending an ear whenever Adam needed it. One day, Adam found his brother's pocket knife and started cutting his wrist. He felt terrible about it, since he once swore that he'd never self-harm but at this point, Adam really didn't see any other way to relive his pain. Fortunately, his tattoos were good cover-ups for the scars and when he'd get them redone, he could always play it off like the scars were part of his tattoos.

 

The following tailgate, Adam and Christina ran into each other. "I'm glad to see you've taken this break-up in stride." she said to him. "Yeah, I mean, it was hard at first but I'm getting there." Adam replied, but he knew he was lying to himself. He knew damn good and well that he'd probably  _never_ get over Christina and quite frankly, he didn't even want to bother trying. She was the love of his life, the only reason he even bothered showing up to the show anymore. The results show had a bit of tension though. A former contestant ran on stage and shot at Blake, injuring his leg and shoulder. Thankfully, he was fine and that was a relief for Adam since he didn't know if he could handle another loss. 


End file.
